Taiga Kagami/Image Gallery
Kagami.png Kuroko no Basuke color.png Kagami meets Himuro.png Kagami wins against Himuro.png Himuro punches Kagami.png Maji Burger.png Seirin freshmen vs senpai's.png Kise is passed.png Kagami passes Tsugawa.png Midorima's half court shot.png Self alley-oop.png Kagami vs Kiyoshi.png Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 annoying Kagami.png Tetsuya 2 and Kagami (kawaiiii).png Kagami and Himuro at the tournament.png Himuro shooting form.png Seirin during the Winter Cup.png Sakuma and Tsubuku guard Kagami.png Lane up.png Kagami and Midorima last showdown.png Furious Kuroko.png Kagami goes back to America.png Seirin High vs Too High WC.png Kagami and Aomine.png Kagami vs Aomine 1.png Kagami vs Aomine … kinda.png Kagami's misdirection with the vanishing drive.png Kagami blocks Aomine.png Kagami blocks Aomine's formless shot.png Kagami formless shot.png Kuroko and Kagami talk @ WC.png Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team.png Kagami zone.png Murasakibara brings the goal down.png Kagami dunks over Murasakibara.png MJ.jpg Kagami meets the Rakuzan UK.png Akashi with Kuroko and Kagami.png Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png Kise's Thor's Hammer.png Rookies high5.png Kagami - Kise showdown.png Kagami vs Kise WC.png Chapter 1.png Chapter 2.png Chapter 3.png Chapter 7.png Chapter 9.png Chapter 11.png Chapter 15.png Chapter 18.png Chapter 19.png Chapter 20.png Chapter 22.png Chapter 31.png Chapter 33.png Chapter 38.png Chapter 39.png Chapter 45.png Chapter 53.png Chapter 58.png Chapter 65.png Chapter 75.png Chapter 90.png Chapter 94.png Chapter 95.png Chapter 105.png Chapter 127.png Chapter 131.png Chapter 135.png Chapter 148.png Chapter 151.png Chapter 189.png Chapter 192.png Volume 1.png Volume 2.png Volume 3.png Volume 4.png Volume 5.png Volume 7.png Volume 9.png Volume 11.png Volume 15.png Volume 16.png Taiga Kagami anime.png Kagami mugshot.png Koganei brought back by Kagami.png Scan anime.png Kagami scan anime.png Kagami confronts Kuroko anime.png Kagami vs Kuroko anime.png Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png Kagami at the first match.png Kagami triple-teamed anime.png Kagami finishes the game against the second years anime.png Kagami Maji Burger.png Kuroko's promise anime.png Schermafbeelding 2012-06-02 om 17.03.03.png Kise copies Kagami anime.png Kise with Kuroko and Kagami anime.png Seirin High vs Kaijo High anime.png Kise is passed anime.png Kuroko pass.png Kagami out jumps Kise.png Steak Bomber anime.png Kuroko and Kagami anime.png Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy anime.png Kagami pressure defense anime.png Tanimura score.png Kagami blocks Dad anime.png Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High anime.png Seirin High vs Kinga High anime.png Seirin High vs Meijo High anime.png Tsugawa's defense anime.png Kagami passes Tsugawa anime.png Kuroko foils Seiho's defense anime.png Seirin vs Seiho.png Seirin High anime IH.png Seirin vs Shutoku.png Kagami dunking.png Kuroko passingby Midorima.png Kagami personality.png Self alley-oop anime.png Kagami's dunk above Otsubo.png Hawk Eye vision.png Kagami blocks Midorima anime.png Kagami reaction.png Kuroko teases Kagami anime.png Aomine dashes past Kagami.png Aomine block.png Seirin High vs Too High anime.png FormlessShot in Motion.png FormlessShotAnime.png FormlessShot.png Seirin lose.png Kiyoshi vs Kagami.png Seirin High vs Tokushin High anime.png Seirin vs. Tokushin.png Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png Kuroko no Basuke - 21 - Large 25.jpg Seirin High anime full.png Epilogue ep1.png Epilogue ep9.PNG Epilogue ep12.PNG Epilogue ep15.png Epilogue ep22.png Epilogue ep25.png Kagami cut.gif Self alley-oop.gif Kuroko Kagami Combination.gif Cyclone pass.gif Aomine streetball.gif Aomine agility.gif Aomine speed.gif Character Poll 1.png Character Poll 2.png Character Poll 3.png CHARACTERS BIBLE.png Anibus.png Replace site1.png Anime ad.png Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png Anime Kagami.png Anime Kuroko and Kagami.png Ep1.png Ep2.png Ep3.png Ep5.png Ep6.png Ep9.png Kagami song.png Kuroko and Kagami song.png DVD1.png DVD5.png Game of Miracles cover artwork.png Game of Miracles 1.png Game of Miracles 2.png Game of Miracles 3.png Game of Miracles char.png Kagami game.png Drama cd.png Radio Show.png Twitter kagami.png Category:Image Gallery